jluspiderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth-6165
Earth-6165 is the Marvel Earth in which the Superhero Civil War did happen. And afterwards, things went worse from there on. History In a battle between a super villain named Nitro and a band of heroes, calling themselves the New Warriors, Nitro exploded, seemingly killing the entire team and a huge number of civilians (including 60 school children). This led the United States government to introduce a "Living Weapon of Mass Destruction" registry for all super-powered individuals. Most heroes were divided on the issue, and a Civil War ensued. The history behind this was when the Superhuman Registration Act had been a long time in the making. The logical extension of the often-proposed, never-passed Mutant Registration Act, the Superhuman Registration Act arose following the devastating attack on Manhattan in reprisal for Nick Fury's 'Secret War' and the Hulk's destructive rampage in Las Vegas, which killed 26 adults, 2 children, and a dog (unbeknownst to the general public, S.H.I.E.L.D. subsequently deceived the Hulk and jettisoned him into space following this incident). Following M-Day, 90% of the Earth's mutant population found itself spontaneously depowered. With the mutant population suddenly far less visible and extremist groups claiming the event marked a turn in the tide of growing mutantdom (if not divine punishment against all mutants), sympathy for the group was near an all-time low. The majority of the remaining mutants—estimated at 198—were gathered up and forced to relocate to the Xavier Institute for their own protection. These events put public support for the registration bill at around 50%. Tony Stark, the hero known as Iron Man, was among those working to prevent passage of the act. He even hired a new Titanium Man to attack him immediately after his testimony before the Commission on Superhuman Activities, hoping it would hammer home that the act would make the nation less capable of dealing with rogue or foreign superhuman threats. The anti-registration camp seemed to be making headway, and may have even defeated the bill by the narrowest of margins, if not for the events that took place in Stamford, Connecticut. Villains Nitro, Cobalt Man, Speedfreak, and Coldheart had been holed up in a house in Stamford when the New Warriors located them. The Warriors were at the time the focus of a reality TV show, and although a number of them felt that the villains were out of their league, the network and others in the group thought it would be great for ratings. When Namorita attempted to capture Nitro, he used his explosive powers and destroyed several city blocks, including the elementary school at the epicenter. All of the New Warriors, the three villains accompanying Nitro, and over 600 civilians, among them 60 children, were killed. Numerous members of the superhero community arrived on the scene to search for survivors. Public sentiment towards superheroes plummeted. The inactive New Warriors were widely regarded as 'baby killers' by association. Hindsight, desperate to distance himself from them, began releasing their secret identities, and almost as many were killed by lynching as by the explosion in Stamford. The Human Torch, aka Johnny Storm, was beaten into a coma outside a Manhattan nightclub. Public opinion had been lukewarm for the Superhuman Registration Act before; now it passed the tipping point. Although nominally a UN agency, SHIELD seemed to have assumed the brunt of enforcing the act under acting director Maria Hill. Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, balked at leading a force to apprehend rogue heroes. He felt that heroes needed to be above direct government control, because when politicans could control the heroes, they could decide who the villains were. He escaped the SHIELD Heli-Carrier and began organizing other anti-registration heroes into a group the press dubbed the "Secret Avengers.' Most of his core group—Captain America, Hercules, Bill Foster, Luke Cage, the second Daredevil, Daniel Rand, Falcon, and Cable—had to take on a series of identities to avoid capture, literally becoming outlaws. The Secret Avengers apprehended a number of criminals while evading the opposing heroes and the new SHIELD "capekiller" units. Other heroes joined them or were liberated after their arrests. The Young Avengers, Cloak, and Dagger were some of these later heroes to join the group. Iron Man, on the other hand, felt that it was reasonable that heroes have proper training and oversight, that the casual self-policing the superhero community had enjoyed until now was insufficient, and (most importantly) that it was now impossible to resist this change in the political landscape. He gathered his own pro-registration heroes to bring in Captain America's group and other non-registered combatants. Mister Fantastic, aka Reed Richards, with the help of Yellowjacket, aka Henry Pym, and Tony Stark, began work on designing a prison (nicknamed 42 because it was the forty-second idea on Tony's list of ways to improve the world) to detain superpowered violators. Most of the pro-registration heroes, such as Mister Fantastic, Doc Samson, She-Hulk Jennifer Walters, Ms Marvel Carol Danvers, and Wonder Man, already had highly public identities. Even Stark unmasked himself as Iron Man (for the second time in his career), and admitted to previous attempts to hide his identity. One supporter, however, was not yet public: Spider-Man, at the age of fifteen, was reluctant to reveal his identity. He prepared to liquidate his assets and flee the country with his girlfriend, Mary-Jane Watson, and his aunt, May Parker, to avoid revealing his identity and putting them in jeopardy. They, on the other hand, were supportive and felt it was time for Peter to finally get some recognition for his good work he had done for a whole year, since he became the wall-crawling superhero, Spider-Man. During a live, nationally televised broadcast, he pulled off his mask and announced, My name is Peter Parker, and I've been Spider-Man since I was fifteen years old.' That one even changed everything. A war broke out, as superhero fought against superhero. Those that worked with the Government, and those who became the Underground Resistance to fight this Registration Act. However, it became apparent that normal humans fighting against power-enhanced, whether by accident, mutation, or other dimension, was proving too difficult, as normal people were being caught in the crossfire. So the government brought in the Sentinels: gigantic mecha robots that were designed for the sole purpose to hunt down and detain Mutants. Now, they were programmed to take super enhanced humans as well. Things seemed bleakest for humanity at this moment, but the darkness did not stop there. In the confusion of the Civil War, an adversary of Spider-Man tampered with the Sentinel's main AI and main constructor of the Sentinels. Now, the Sentinels were programed to attack their new enemy: Everyone Else. As the human race was being hunted for extinction, the adversary, Norman Osborne, and a select council of the most notorious rogues as his command, were now planning something terrible with the Triskelion, the flying island fortress of SHIELD. And now it was up to one hero to make a final stand against them. Trivia Events Write the second section of your page here.